A filter element and a method for producing a filter element of the type described above are known from DE 44 193 61 A1, for example. Moreover, a round filter element, which is known in the market, of an air filter for combustion air of an internal combustion engine comprises a filter bellows made of a circumferentially closed filter medium. An end plate is disposed at each of the end faces of the filter bellows and is sealingly connected to the filter medium. One of the end plates has a central air opening into which a connector of the air filter is inserted, the connector being fixed to the housing. An O-ring seal seals the air opening with respect to the connector. The O-ring seal is disposed in a corresponding receptacle on the end plate.